dofusretrofandomcom-20200214-history
Class
Class List There are twelve character classes to choose from when creating a character. Different character classes can learn different class spells and have different growth rates for their characteristics. Different classes also have different bonuses/penalties when using different weapons -- see table on damage page. In addition to these, more classes are available as incarnations. Class Comparison General Overview Attackers: Classes that serve as attackers include the Cra, Ecaflip, Iop, Sadida, Sram and Xelor. All of these classes are well-versed in dealing damage. The Iop, Ecaflip and Sram are close combat attackers, while the Sadida, Cra and Xelor are designed for ranged combat. * Iops deal the greatest damage of them all, but suffers from a lack of ranged attacks. They excel at close combat. * Ecaflips are also very powerful at close combat, but their spells deal considerably less damage than the Iop's. Their advantage is versatility, being able to fight at medium range, summon a fast-moving creature, and provide the team with various support spells, including AP and MP buffs. They can also heal well. Their spells are, however, often unreliable. * Srams are comparable to the Ecaflip in terms of dealing damage and versatility, but their supportive abilities are better at saving themselves than their allies. Their ranged attacks can be tricky to use effectively. * Sadidas are popular for their capability to inflict major damage at all ranges. The hallmark of this class is their wide Area-of-Effect attacks, which allows them to single-handedly wipe out huge groups of enemies. On the other hand, these attacks often also hurt themselves and their teammates, which restricts some of them from using their strongest combos. They can also provide limited support with summoned dolls. * Cras have the greatest range of all classes and can easily pick off enemies at long distances. Their firepower is, however, lower than the Sadida. * Xelors trade firepower for disabling capabilities and greater mobility. They are more evasive than other ranged attackers, but their ability to boost AP is invaluable in all situations. Supporters: Classes that can be labeled as supporters are the Eniripsa, Feca, Osamodas and Sacrier. Despite this classification, all of these classes can be very powerful when fighting independently in battles, especially the Sacrier. Being a supporter simply means that they are much more effective when fighting in a team. * Eniripsas are highly valued for their AP boosting and healing abilities. They have very few attacks and severely lack range, however. * Fecas are less supportive than the Eniripsas, but have greater offense and defense. Their defensive spells are less potent than the healing ability of the Eniripsa, not to mention the lack of an AP boosting spell. On the other hand, they can serve as tanks and deal moderate damage at medium range. * The Osamodas are balanced supporters that are fit for all situations. Both their spells and summoned creatures can provide additional offense and defense to the team. What separates them from other supporters is their unique ability to revive fallen allies. Overall, they are less supportive than the Eniripsa and Feca, although they are more powerful. * Sacriers are the least supportive, but also have the greatest offense. They severely lack range, but with good teamwork, their damage can far outstrip that of all attackers. This class is also known to be an excellent meatshield. Multi-Purpose: Classes that can serve a variety of purposes, depending on how they are developed, are the Enutrofs and Pandawas. These classes are the most difficult to play. * Enutrofs can be developed into flexible supporters or long range attackers, with MP removal capabilities in both cases. As supporters, they can provide limited defense and healing, as well as boosting the entire team's offense. As attackers, they have very long range and can deal high damage at medium range. To lesser extents, they can fill the shoes of the Osamodas and the Cra, but they neither can provide as much support nor deal as much damage at long range. What makes them special is their ability to also disable enemies with MP removal spells. As a bonus, they have superior Prospecting to other classes. * Pandawas have the option of becoming defensive supporters or short range attackers. As supporters, they function similarly to the Sacrier, with limited healing, good tanking capability, and excellent repositioning abilities. Their advantages are being able to reduce enemy resistances and heavily weaken their offense. As attackers, they are able to deal high damage at short range. Their resistance to MP loss and their practical immunity to negative effects makes them unstoppable in higher levels. Specific Factors Builds Builds are subcategories of classes. Click here to learn more. Incarnations Incarnations are special classes. Click here to learn more. Trivia As usual, most of the class names are anagrams or other references to words that have to do with the class's abilities. * Sadida - Adidas, a shoe company fits right into the name Sadida's Shoe, though it has little to do with the class's abilities. * Osamodas - Sado-Maso, a term for people who enjoy using whips recreationally. Again, unrelated to the class's abilities, except for the Whip spell. * Enutrof - Fortune, the connection to the treasure-hunting Enutrof class is obvious. * Sram - Mars, inside developer joke. It refers to the Mars chocolate bar, not to the planet or Roman god of war. (See below) * Xelor - Rolex, a prestigious brand of watch; the Xelor class is known for manipulating time. * Ecaflip - "Pile ou Face", French for "Tails or Heads", respectively. (The French version of the Ecaflip's Heads or Tails spell is also called Pile ou Face) * Eniripsa - Aspirine/Aspirin, a common pain reliever; the Eniripsa class is a healing class. * Iop - Yop, a yogurt drink from Yoplait. Another inside joke from the developers. (See below) * Cra - Arc, french for "Bow". * Feca - café, which means "coffee" in French. Another inside joke. (See below) * Sacrier - Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "crieur", which means "a person that shouts". * Pandawa - Believed to be short for "panda warrior". More likely a poke at the Pandaren Brewmaster character in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, and at the continual rumors of Pandaren becoming a playable race in World of Warcraft. Like the Pandawa, the Pandaren are a neutral race who rarely venture away from their isolated island of Pandaria. The name Pandawa is also an anagram of the word used for a Jedi in training, "Padawan" (but whether this is actually related to the class is unclear). According to a post on this topic on the official forums, Feca, Iop, and Sram were the first three classes created, so the developers named them after their favorites among the various snacks they consumed when first creating the game (coffee, yogurt drinks, and chocolate), and the names have nothing to do with the classes themselves. pt:Classe *